


The light in our eyes

by totally_han_solo



Series: The letters to the Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_han_solo/pseuds/totally_han_solo
Summary: There are so few of us left with the light in our eyes.





	The light in our eyes

The word is dark. My world is dark My Angel. It's black, the eyes of an innocent child are black. The demons are taking over. Hardening through years of labor. Broken and bent fingers and backs working for the rest of their days. Can you hear the people screaming My Angel? There is no love, no happiness, no hope anymore. The wards are broken and hell has been unleashed on Earth. There are so few left with the light in their eyes. My Angel we have to fight back. We fight for the people who have long since forgotten that what it means to be human. Your brothers and sisters at each others throats in a mad scramble for power. You alone try to bring them peace. They have forgotten they are needed to drive the darkness back. I write this to you in case I don't make it back home to you. There are so few of us left with the lights in our eyes, My Angel. We can not save them all. So many eyes that the light has left. Their darkness surrounds and suffocates me, trying to make me give in. My Angel, I fight so that I may see your light once more but even I am losing hope. My Angel you shouldn't have to be apart of this darkness, you shouldn't have to save the broken and the lost. My Angel, this is not goodbye, it's more of an until next time. I pray that I can rid myself of the darkness overtaking the light in my eyes so I can back home to you.


End file.
